


Protective

by vice17



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vice17/pseuds/vice17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Kirk is pregnant with Khan’s baby and Khan being all protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it anon and that it is what you wanted :)
> 
> I was definitely channeling Kirk more while writing it. I'm not sure I'm completely happy with this one myself.

His husband is driving Jim insane. He never appreciated his rank of Captain as much as the last few months. If he hadn’t been able to order Khan back to his work several times, Jim knows he would have exploded out of frustration weeks ago. Oh Jim knows Khan means well, they all do. However there is a difference between caring for and smothering Jim.

It doesn’t help that Khan has Bones and Spock on his side. Jim never thought he would see the day those three got along. They form a formidable and very efficient team. All of them completely focused on monitoring Jim’s life in his opinion. All it took was Jim getting pregnant. He and Khan are expecting a little girl. Jim couldn’t have been happier at the start, still is now in fact. That does not mean Jim can’t take care of himself and his unborn child.

He is 7 months along now and just finished his last shift before going on mandatory parental leave. That means he won’t be able to order Khan around anymore for the last remaining months. Jim has already been confined to the ship since Bones confirmed his pregnancy. It didn’t matter to Jim at first, not being able to go planet-side. What he can’t deal with is being trapped on his ship and all his movements monitored all the time by the magnificent three. No matter where Jim goes, one of them always suddenly appears and proceeds to check him for any physical signs of discomfort of any kind. Usually it is Khan who finds him first. His husband’s protective streak has been coming out strongly from the very beginning of Jim’s pregnancy. Jim loves his husband for it but he likes his freedom too.

Jim is on his way to their quarters. Hopefully Khan will give him a little peace this evening and not question him too much. Jim already had his daily check-up with Bones and everything is going perfectly. Their child is healthy and growing at a normal rate. Jim could have told Bones and Khan the healthy part himself by the feeling of his little girl moving around inside him. Those little kicks bringing a smile to his face every time.

As he steps into their quarters, Jim sees Khan has already arrived back from his own shift. Before he can say anything, his husband pulls Jim into his arms and kisses him gently. “How are you feeling? Did you take your vitamins like Bones said?” Khan asks. Jim rolls his eyes. He hasn’t forgotten to take the vitamins once and still his husband asks the same question every day. “I’m fine just a little tired and yes I’ve taken them.” Jim answers. Jim can’t help but smile, his frustration at the question flowing away, as Khan puts his hands onto Jim’s round stomach. “Our little one is active today” Khan says still a little wonder in his voice after all this time. Jim has felt their child moving around for the last hour of his shift. “Yes, she is” Jim says looking at Khan.

“I’m going to go lie down for a bit”, Jim says. Before he knows what is happening, Khan has picked Jim up bridal style and is carrying his husband to the bedroom. “Khan, what are you doing? I can walk just fine on my own!!!” Jim yelps out, quickly wrapping one arm around Khan’s neck. “You’re tired and you want to lie down. I’m only giving you what you want”, Khan says with a smirk. He carefully puts Jim down on the bed and crawls in alongside his husband.

Before Jim can utter another protest, Khan covers his lips with another kiss. “You can’t make me stop talking with kisses forever, you know” Jim says as he pulls back. “I’m certainly willing to try James. You know I always get what I want”, Khan answers back. They keep trading deep slow kisses for a while and Jim feels completely relaxed and lazy. He jumps a little as their little one gives a hard kick.

Jim moves one hand onto his stomach and rubs a little. Only a moment later two hands join Jim’s as Khan moves down so his face is level with Jim’s stomach. Jim looks down at Khan with a soft smile. Jim knows Khan loves to do this. It is Khan’s way of getting as close as possible to Jim as well as their unborn child. His husband moves Jim’s shirt up to reveal his round stomach. Khan caresses Jim’s stomach with both his hands and kisses Jim’s bellybutton. Jim can’t help but laugh feeling a little ticklish. Khan takes his time and Jim is happy to just lie there and observe him. His otherwise so controlled and serious husband, talking and even singing to their child. All the while Khan has a soft adoring smile on his face.

Jim is pulled out of his peaceful trance as suddenly Khan moves himself up with a serious expression, surrounding Jim in with his arms. “I’ll always protect you both, my family”, Khan growls fiercely. “I know”, Jim answers his husband pulling him in closer with his hands in Khan’s hair. “We’ll both protect our child and each other”, Jim answers to reassure his husband. Jim has seen this side of Khan often enough to know just a few simple words will make Khan relax again.

Khan just wants to keep his family safe. Jim understands that. He would do anything to keep their little girl and his husband safe too. Sure enough Jim can feel Khan relax against him and pulls Khan back into a soft kiss making his husband feel that Jim is right there and not planning to go anywhere. As Khan pulls back he looks down again and back up into Jim’s eyes. “Our own little family”, Khan whispers. “Our own little family”, Jim echoes back, both of them happy in each other’s embrace.

The end


End file.
